Two Sides of Me
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: The brothers head to Twentynine Palms, California to solve another mystery but things take an unexpected turn.  DeanxOC
1. What Is Happening Here?

Author's Note: Watched about one and half an episodes and got hooked. Can't say that's a good thing. Anyway my muse decided to run away and make this story. Csigurl-101 gets a thank you for being my betareader.

Disclaimer: As SweetDragonSeeker would say we're just playing in their sandbox. The only thing I own is Des and Jake, the various other OCs, and of course the unique mix that both Des and Jake are. Otherwise read and enjoy.

Dean was out on his own for the night, the silvery light playing on the dirt as he walked. He heard the soft sounds of groans somewhere up ahead. He quickened his pace before he stopped dead in his tracks. The light illuminated a red-headed woman lying on top of a man her face buried in his neck. She looked familiar.  
"Des?" He called his voice shattering the spell of the silent night. The woman jerked her head up and her eyes widened. Dean could see the blood framing her mouth, marking her as a vampire.  
"Dean?" the word tumbled from her mouth seconds before all hell broke loose. Des's head snapped back and her blood curdling shriek filled the night air.  
"Des, are you alright?" a man asked as he appeared. He stood about six feet six inches with crimson hair that was short and spikey and pale skin.  
"Jake, get out of here," Des cried as she tried to pull her head back up. Dean was confused as to why she called this man Jake, when her brother was blonde and a few inches taller than this man.

-

A week earlier

-

The boys saw the green sign as they arrive.  
"Now entering Twentynine Palms, California. Population 27,498." It was nothing but dirt scattered with a few scrub brushes every now and again.  
"Why are we here again?" Sam asked.  
"We're following up on those weird occurrences," Dean answered. Sam rolled his eyes and gazed back at the desolate landscape. A few minutes later, they stopped and got out of the Impala. The two sauntered into the café and settled into a table. Dean looked around and noticed that you could see what was going on in the kitchen.  
"Well you two certainly aren't from here," A voice said. Dean looked up and saw a woman about 5'9'' with crimson hair that was pulled into a bun, a knee length cotton skirt, a white tank top, and a pair of two inch heels. The name plate on her chest read "D. Nyktos". She was holding out two menus to them. When Dean looked at her, he realized she had the most beautiful blue green eyes, like when the sun hit the blue of the waves just right.  
"Rachel, your order is up," A voice called.  
"Yeah yeah, Miguel. I'm on it," She said.  
"Your name tag reads D, though," Dean pointed out.  
"Yeah, it does, but my name is hard to say, so he calls me Rachel or Amy," She said.  
"Des today," A blonde man said as he looked at her. She stuck her tongue out on him.  
"I'm older," She called.  
"And I'm taller," He taunted.  
"I'll be back, but you two should order," She said as she walked away to take care of the orders. Sam looked at Dean.  
"You're not planning to are you?" Sam asked. Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She came back.  
"What can I get you two?" She asked.  
"Directions to the nearest hotel would be nice," Sam said.  
"Sure. It's a couple of blocks down from the Seven Eleven down the street," She said.  
"Thanks," Sam said.  
"Can I get you guys something to drink or eat?" She asked.  
"How about your name?" Dean asked.  
"Desideria Nyktos, but Des or Rachel or Amy works," She answered with a smile.  
"A couple of those house specials with some soda would be great," Sam said.  
"Gotcha," She said with a smiled as she walked over to the counter and leaned against it.  
"Jacob, two houses with two sodas," Des said.  
"Yes, mom," He said with a smile. Des rolled her eyes and went back to taking care of the rest of the café. She stopped by long enough to give them their orders before she dashed away again. The sound of her heels clicking mixed in beautifully with the sounds of "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard. She just stopped by to drop off the check before she disappeared behind the counter.  
"Come on. We've got a long night ahead of us," Sam said. Dean nodded and, after writing something on the bottom of the ticket and paying, they left.  
"You left her your phone number, didn't you?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe," Dean answered. Sam rolled his eyes.

-

Later that night

-

The brothers had decided to stop at the newest addition to Twentynine, the night club that had recently been built. What better place to catch what they were looking for than at the club. They got in and scanned the dance floor. Dean's eyes alighted on a 5'6'' blonde. Her hair was curled around her face, she was tanned, slim, toned, and had a well endowed bust. She was talking to a man next to her. Dean caught the sight of something pointy in her mouth.  
"Sam look at that blonde there," He said as he nodded to the woman who was dancing with some guy.  
"What about her?" Sam asked.  
"Something's off," Dean said.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"Her canines look pointed," Dean answered. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah sure they do. Probably implants. You know how those vampire addicts are," Sam muttered. Dean sent a glare at his brother before he felt it. Dean's head snapped around and his eyes locked with the blonde's, who offered him a seductive smile. Dean repressed a shiver because that look promised was enough to send all his blood rushing. Something wasn't right. She wasn't human that was for certain. He could almost hear a little voice in his head beckoning him and telling him to go over to her.  
"Sam. You feel that?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah. The whole club feels like that," Sam answered. It felt like it would after a one night stand. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the blonde took the man's hand and lead him toward the back of the club.  
"Should we?" Sam asked.  
"Let it be let's see how the man comes out." Dean answered. Sam and Dean moved toward the bar and settled in. They ordered a drink and took a sip every now and again before she reappeared. She had the afterglow. Both of them stood up and walked over to her.  
"What are you?" Dean asked.  
"Correction. For you Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, it's who are you," She answered with a seductive smile.  
"Sure, whatever. Who are you?" Sam asked.  
"Lauren Lukas," She answered with a smile.  
"What did you do with that man?" Dean asked.  
"I don't kiss and tell, but I'd be happy to show you," She answered with a wink.  
"They bugging you, sis?" a man asked as he approached. He stood at 6'6'', pale skin, well built, and short and spiky crimson hair. His eyes were hazel.  
"No. Of course not, Jesse," She answered with a smile. Jesse crossed his arms over his chest and stood behind her.  
"We'll be in touch," Sam said as he tugged Dean away. Once they reached outside of the club they looked at each other.  
"Something isn't right about those two," Sam said.  
"I agree," Dean said.


	2. What Changed the Motive?

Author's Note: Hm chapter two. Mysteries get deeper. They also find another body weird. Csigurl-101 gets a thank you for being my betareader.

Disclaimer: As SweetDragonSeeker would say we're just playing in their sandbox. The only thing I own is Des and Jake, the various other OCs, and of course the unique mix that both Des and Jake are. Otherwise read and enjoy.

Next Day  
Dean and Sam had spent most of the morning in research and decided that it was time for a food brake. It was almost sunset when they pulled back into the café. They walked in and noticed that Des had her hair down so it framed her face. The sat down at a table and took menus from Jacob. Jacob stood at 6'8'' with dirty blonde hair that he kept short and spiked.  
"This is a weird menu for a café," Dean mused.  
"We're not a café," Des said as she walked by.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"We're a restaurant with a café feel," Des answered as she stopped. She absently pushed her hair back from her face and showed her right eye had a black eye.

"What happened to your eye?" Sam asked.  
"I tripped and fell is all," Des answered as she looked away.  
"Better question have you heard weird stories from around here?" Dean asked.  
"What kind of weird?" Des asked.  
"Just people feeling weak and forgetting what they were doing before or where they came from," Sam answered.  
"I've heard some rumors is all," Des mused as she rested one hand on her hip.  
"What kind of rumors?" Dean asked.  
"Some people say vampires or succubus/incubus," Des answered.  
"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.  
"Just what I heard around town and around here is all," Des answered with a shrug. She left to go take care of some of the other patrons.  
"Do you think it could be the Lukas siblings we saw yesterday?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe but it seems too easy," Dean mused as he watched Des interact with everyone.  
"She didn't get that black eye from tripping," Sam said. Dean nodded his head and looked up when Jacob came over to take their orders. The boys absently ordered. They were trying to figure out what those two could be hiding. There was something different about those siblings and they couldn't place it. Dean watch Des walk and something dinged in the back of his head but he couldn't place it. The door opened and the little bell above the door rang.  
"Hi welcome to-" Des started in a happy voice but it died down to a whisper. Sam who was facing the door looked confused so Dean turned around. There was a man covered in blood that Des was supporting.  
"Miguel I hate to do this, but I've got to leave," Des called.  
"Go ahead Amy," Miguel said. Des cast a look at her brother before she helped the man out of the restaurant.  
"Well, that was weird," Dean said.  
"That can't be right," Sam said.  
"I agree something is wrong," Dean replied as he looked at Jacob. They could see the tense set of Jacob's shoulders and the clinched fists.  
"It's got him on edge," Dean mused with a nod to Jacob.  
"Those twins are hiding something," Sam muttered.  
"Yup, wonder what it is," Dean agreed. They watched as Jacob did his job. When they asked for the check Sam stopped him.  
"Who was that man?" Sam asked.  
"A family friend," Jacob answered tensely.  
"A family friend that creates that reaction isn't that good," Dean said.  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Jacob growled as he walked away.  
"I feel like we could do a little digging," Dean said.  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Sam asked.  
"It's a smaller community. Ask around until we find out where they live," Dean answered with a smile.  
"It isn't going to work," Sam said. Dean shook his head and called out to Miguel.  
"Is something wrong with the service?" Miguel asked.  
"No, I was wondering if you knew where the Nyktos siblings live," Dean answered.  
"Yeah they live at 744 Cottonwood Drive," Miguel said.  
"Thanks," Dean replied as he left a tip and they left. They drove around the town until they found Cottonwood Drive.  
"This is a bad idea," Sam said in a sing song voice.  
"It'll be fine Sammy," Dean said as he got out. Dean started toward the door with Sam following after him. Dean knocked and waited for Des to open the door. Dean stepped back with the man from the restaurant opened the door.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Is Des home?" Dean counter asked.  
"She stepped out," He said before he slammed the door in their faces. Dean turned around and looked at the smug grin on his brother's face.  
"Not a word," Dean muttered as he stalked back to the Impala with Sam following after him.  
"Something is wrong," Dean muttered.  
"Yup. I wonder what it is," Sam agreed as they left. It was bugging Dean until they pulled up at a scene where there was police cruisers.  
"Want to check it out?" Sam asked.  
"Need you ask?" Dean asked. They pulled up and got out. The police were all over in a huddle so the boys quickly snuck in to see the body.  
"This is different," Sam whispered.  
"Yeah it's drained completely from the neck," Dean whispered.  
"We're dealing with a vampire," Sam whispered. Dean sighed.  
"This isn't good," Dean whispered. Sam nodded his agreement. They quickly got out of the scene before someone realized they were there.  
"Des was half right," Dean said.  
"No something is different about this one," Sam replied.  
"There isn't a reason for the motive to change," Dean said.  
"Something did," Sam mused.  
"Wonder what it was," Dean continued.  
"We'll figure it out," Sam continued. Dean nodded his head. He tapped his fingers on the wheel as he thought. Some of the pieces just weren't fitting right and it was driving him insane. They couldn't fight whatever it was if they didn't know what they were up against.


	3. You Should Try

Author's Note: Hm chapter three. Mysteries get deeper. When they dig deeper they get threatened. Csigurl-101 gets a thank you for being my betareader.

Disclaimer: As SweetDragonSeeker would say we're just playing in their sandbox. The only thing I own is Des and Jake, the various other OCs, and of course the unique mix that both Des and Jake are. Otherwise read and enjoy.

~~

Two Days Later

~~

Dean and Sam had been doing their own research for the past couple of days and hadn't had much luck. Everyone was keeping very tight lipped about whatever was going on in their community.  
"This isn't going very well," Sam sighed.  
"We could ask the Nyktos siblings," Dean suggested.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Sam said. Dean didn't listen and instead headed toward the restaurant. Sam rolled his eyes and hoped that it would end well, though it wasn't likely. When the brothers walked into the restaurant, they went to sit at their normal place. They looked up when Des stopped in front of them and handed them menus.  
"Good morning Des," Dean said with a smile. Des looked away.  
"Why so cross this morning?" Dean asked.  
"I don't like people visiting my home," Des answered. Dean then realized that she was wearing long sleeves and jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her black eye was gone, not even a hint of the healing yellow. Before Dean could say anything, Des stalked away.  
"Something isn't right with her," Sam said.  
"Yeah. It's too hot for long sleeves and jeans," Dean agreed.  
"That and her black eye is completely healed without any marks," Sam said. Dean nodded his head absently.  
"We need to figure out why," Dean agreed. Dean and Sam ordered something and watched quietly. Eventually, they left. They were going to look around town to see what anyone else had to say but that didn't mean they'd talk. Eventually they wondered back to the club. Luckily the sun was down, so all the creatures had come out to play. Dean and Sam looked around. Dean's eyes immediately narrowed in on Lauren. She was busy trying to woo some guy.  
"I'm going to go talk to Lukas," Dean said as he pushed through the crowd. He grabbed Lauren's shoulder and turned her to face him.  
"We need to talk," Dean yelled over the music.  
"I know a backroom where we can talk," She purred.  
"Not like that," Dean snapped as he pulled her away from the dance floor.  
"Do you know anything about the people that have been showing up without memories?" Dean asked.  
"Not personally, but I'd try researching a succubus or incubus if I was you," Lauren answered with a smile.  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
"Sounds like something that's up their alley is all," Lauren answered with a nonchalant shrug.  
"How do you know this?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not just a pretty face, hot stuff," Des answered with a wink before she walked away. Dean followed her movement with his eyes before he went back to his brother.  
"We need to apparently research incubi or succubi," Dean said.  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"Lauren said to try it," Dean answered.  
"It's the best we've got, I suppose," Sam muttered.  
"Try to brush up on our vampires too," Dean suggested.  
"Or look for something else," Sam said.  
"Let's go find out," Dean said as he turned and left the club. He wanted to get this research up and running, that way they could get out of here faster and go back to somewhere that wasn't hot and humid. Before they got into the car, they noticed that Jake had pulled up to the club and was getting out of the car with the man from the restaurant in deep discussion.  
"She's getting too bold," Jake whispered.  
"This isn't like her," the man answered.  
"Then who do you think it is?" Jake hissed.  
"It might be him. You know how he is," the man said. Dean watched until they disappeared and then looked at Sam.  
"There is more to the Nyktos family then we thought," Dean said.  
"Well, let's go do some research to find out," Sam said. Dean absently nodded his head and got into the Impala with Sam after him. It was time they did their research.


	4. Get my daughter back

Author's Note: Hm chapter four. Mysteries get deeper. Things also get confusing. Csigurl-101 gets a thank you for being my betareader.

Disclaimer: As SweetDragonSeeker would say we're just playing in their sandbox. The only thing I own is Des and Jake, the various other OCs, and of course the unique mix that both Des and Jake are. Otherwise read and enjoy.

~~

Four Days Later…Nighttime

~~

Dean and Sam had their noses buried in books and talking to Bobby, trying to solve this. Dean was out on his own for the night, the silvery light playing on the dirt as he walked. He heard the soft sounds of groans somewhere up ahead. He quickened his pace before he stopped dead in his tracks. The light illuminated a red-headed woman lying on top of a man her face buried in his neck. She looked familiar.  
"Des?" He called, his voice shattering the spell of the silent night. The woman jerked her head up and her eyes widened. Dean could see the blood framing her mouth, marking her as a vampire.  
"Dean?" the word tumbled from her mouth seconds before all hell broke loose. Des's head snapped back and her blood curdling shriek filled the night air.  
"Des, are you alright?" a man asked as he appeared. He stood about six feet six inches with crimson hair that was short and spiky and pale skin.  
"Jake, get out of here," Des cried as she tried to pull her head back up. Dean was confused as to why she called this man Jake, when her brother was blonde and a few inches taller than this man. Before Jake could move, he had two women on each side. One was slight with black hair and the other was the same build with brown hair. They easily took Jake to the ground and held him there. It was then that Dean saw the man holding Des's hair in a tight grip. He was about 6'4'' with short black hair and a short beard.  
"Ah my darling Desideria. It's been far too long," He purred.  
"Hasn't been long enough," Des gasped out. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
"You've been a very bad girl," He said as he pulled harder. Des let out a strangled cry.  
"You're making my life hell," Des accused.  
"Only if you don't agree to be part of me," He answered.  
"I don't want to, even if my father promised me to you," Des growled.  
"Sweetheart, we can just kill your precious brother," He said as he nodded to the brunette.  
"No!" Des yelled. The man smiled and released Des's hair. She whirled to face him.  
"I'll do it on two conditions," Des whispered.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You can't touch my brother and you have to leave the humans alone," Des answered.  
"Oh like that little human there?" He asked with a nod to Dean.  
"You touch him and I'll kill you," Des growled. The man chuckled.  
"But of course. See you later Jake," The man said as he nodded to the women. They disappeared and he took Des's arm and disappeared with her. Dean turned to the man only to see Jake standing in front of him.  
"What the-" Dean said.  
"No time to explain. We need to talk to my father," Jake said.  
"First you need to explain to me what is going on," Dean said.  
"Fine but the longer we talk, the more likely Des is to get hurt," Jake muttered.  
"What is going on?" Dean asked.  
"Des and I are half-vampire and half-succubus/incubus," Jake answered.  
"You've been playing us this whole time?" Dean asked.  
"No, we haven't," Jake answered.  
"I don't understand," Dean said.  
"My sister and I know how to control our vampire urge most of the time; it's been his doing the entire time," Jake explained.  
"Who is he?" Dean asked.  
"Henry the eighth. My sister's promised," Jake answered.  
"Henry the eighth? As in king?" Dean asked.  
"One in the same," Jake answered. Dean couldn't help the low whistle.  
"That's nothing," Jake muttered as he grabbed Dean's wrist and tugged him toward the car. Dean stayed silent as he walked toward the Impala. Jake had already slid into the seat.  
"Dad won't be any help. He doesn't care about Des," Jake whispered.  
"Then why are we going to him?" Dean asked.  
"Go to our house. It's time to play the big guns," Jake answered as he leaned back. Dean looked at him, confused, but he drove toward the Nyktos house. Jake didn't let the car stop before he jumped out and headed for the front door. Dean raised an eyebrow, but followed after him quietly.  
"Dean if you don't hurry up, Des will die," Jake called as he opened the door. Dean looked at Jake but silently followed him into the house. Dean watched as Jake stalked to the man on the couch.  
"This is all your fault," He hissed.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Des had been taken," He growled. The man laughed as he stood up. Dean noticed he had the same red hair Des had and he had the same green eyes as Jacob.  
"You ungrateful wretch, I've done everything for you," He growled.  
"You made us vampires and then turned us. That's not the worst. You left us on our own. Des made the deal to save us," Jake growled.  
"What deal?" Dean asked.  
"She bargained with Death," Jake answered. Dean shook his head.  
"Henry was supposed to help you," The man said.  
"Yeah, dad. He helped us so much," Jake muttered and rolled his eyes. Jake walked away toward the back of the hall and Dean followed.  
"Where are you going?" Dean asked.  
"Des's room. She has the calling card for Death," Jake answered as he pushed open the door and walked toward the jewelry box. Dean stopped outside the door and watched as Jake pulled out a white silver chain with a small round white stone on it.  
"How does it work?" Dean asked.  
"Carefully," Jake answered as he held the stone in his palm. He whispered something to it that Dean couldn't catch. A shock of light later and Death stood there.  
"This better be good, Jacob," Death said.  
"You know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't," Jake said.  
"Where's Desideria?" Death asked.  
"She's been taken by him," Jake answered.  
"I just want where Henry is so I can kill him," Jake pleaded.  
"I'll do you one better," Death said.  
"No, Des is the only one that feels comfortable holding her," Jake said as he stepped back.  
"Jacob, don't argue. You're getting the sword," Death said.  
"I hate to intrude on this love fest, but what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.  
"Ah. I see you met Dean," Death said. Jake nodded.  
"I'm going to get Desideria back for you. Well, you boys will have to do it, but I'll give you the tools," Death said.  
"You're going to be the death of me," Jake muttered.  
"I try," Death said. Jake chuckled.  
"Desideria has come close to finding Henry's nest multiple times but she missed the key clue. Check the scorpion. You want the sword or not?" Death asked. Jake sighed.  
"Yes," Jake whispered.  
"Remember, be careful," Death said as he nodded to Des's bed.  
"Oh, and Winchester," Death said.  
"Yeah?" Dean asked.  
"Get my daughter back," Death said before he disappeared.  
"You guys have such a weird family," Dean muttered.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet," Jake said as he walked toward the bed. Dean watched as he picked up the pitch black bladed sword. The sword had a normal hilt with a white rounded stone at the bottom and at the base of the blade some kind of writing.  
"What does it say?" Dean asked.  
"Valkyria, Des is the only one comfortable with the sword but I'll do it for her," Jake answered. Dean smiled.  
"Let's go save my sister," Jake said.  
"You mind if we stop and get my brother?" Dean asked.  
"We need all the help we can get," Jake whispered.  
"What are we dealing with?" Dean asked.  
"Vampires. Lots of vampires," Jake answered as he walked past Dean. The sword clinched in his fist and the necklace forgotten on the dresser. Dean looked after Jake and stepped into the room long enough to put the necklace back.


	5. Midnight Dreams

Author's Note: Hm chapter five. Rescues go on and we learn a little more about their background. Csigurl-101 gets a thank you for being my betareader.

Disclaimer: As SweetDragonSeeker would say we're just playing in their sandbox. The only thing I own is Des and Jake, the various other OCs, and of course the unique mix that both Des and Jake are. Otherwise read and enjoy.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on again?" Sam asked.  
"We're going to save my sister from a nest of vampires," Jacob told him.  
"You make that sound easy," Sam said.  
"It is, relatively speaking," Jacob muttered.  
"I don't think Sam meant the goal," Dean said. Jacob glared at Dean once.  
"My mother was a succubus and my father a vampire. What more do you want?" Jacob asked.  
"How you came to be family to Death. He doesn't seem the parenting type," Sam said.  
"My sister made the deal. It was two months after I was turned. My father had just promised her to Henry. My sister had been a vampire for a few decades. She made the mistake in trusting our father and he tried to kill her," Jacob whispered.  
"So she bargained with Death. Why?" Sam asked.  
"She knew father was going to use me as a killing machine and the only person standing in the way was Des," Jacob answered. Dean and Sam exchanged looks but couldn't say anything because Jacob yelled something.  
"Here!" Jacob said.  
"It's more desert," Dean pointed out.  
"I know, but this is where Des always comes. I've got point because the scorpion won't kill me." Jacob said. The boys shook their head. They got out of the Impala and Jacob waited impatiently as he waited for them to grab whatever they needed.  
"When you say decades, how long has your sister been around?" Dean asked.  
"Are you curious for curiosity's sake or are you interested in dating her?" Jacob countered.  
"Just answer the question," Dean snapped.  
"She's been around since Ancient Rome. She was turned two weeks before it fell. She was twenty-six. I was born twenty-four years before Henry the Eight took the throne. Henry had just taken the throne when I was turned," Jacob answered. Dean nodded his head and the boys walked into the desert. They hadn't walked very far, when Jacob stopped them. He knelt down and picked up a black scorpion.  
"That's not native, is it?" Sam asked.  
"No," Jacob said. Jacob hissed when it stung him.  
"Was it supposed to do that?" Dean asked.  
"I think so," Jacob said as he set the scorpion down. It scurried off and the guys watched as part of the desert floor opened.  
"Bingo," Jacob said as he stood. He held Valkyria up and went down into the hole.  
"Why are we doing this again?" Sam asked.  
"To stop the killings," Dean answered as they followed after Jacob. They had barely cleared the stairs when they saw a large chamber with Des standing at the end in a white dress. Henry stepped out and chuckled.  
"You've come to save your sister?" He asked.  
"That was the plan," Jacob replied.  
"I'd like to see you get through the rest of my coven," Henry said.  
"I don't have to. Only you," Jacob said.  
"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.  
"Desideria, catch," Jacob said as he threw Valkyria at her. Des caught the sword and pointed it at Henry's throat. The moment that happened, vampires were everywhere. Dean tossed Jacob a weapon and they started in on it. When they reached Des, her white dress was stained red and Henry was dead at her feet, as well as the black haired and brunette women in the desert who had threatened Jake. Des looked up at Jake before she hugged him.  
"You're in one piece," She whispered.  
"So are you," Jake said as he held his sister. Des pulled back and was about to say something but Jake paled.  
"Sis, they're coming home today," Jake whispered.  
"He's there. No no no," Des said. She looked at the carnage.  
"TESSA!" She yelled.  
"No need to yell, Des," Tessa said as she materialized in front of them.  
"Don't even ask, Des. I'm not protecting them. I'm a reaper not a guardian." Tessa said. Des huffed.  
"It's important," she pleaded.  
"Nope. I have your mess to clean up." Tessa said. Des released a small growl before she closed her eyes and started whispering something. Dean caught the words "Cas" "protect" and "please". Des's eyes opened.  
"We have to get home," She whispered.  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
"There are lives at stake," She answered and strode out of the nest.  
"No thanks necessary or anything," Dean muttered as they followed her out. She was standing impatiently by the Impala by the time they got there.  
"You want a thanks, Winchester?" She asked with a tilted head. Dean opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. Des had silenced him with a kiss. She pulled back and winked at him. Dean actually sputtered.  
"You didn't?" Jake asked.  
"Jake, I can control it better then you can," Des answered as she slid into the car. Sam shrugged and got in. Dean and Jake did the same and were quickly on the way back to their house. Des didn't give the Impala time to stop before she jumped out and headed into the house.  
"Feel free to let the car stop," Dean muttered.  
"She doesn't have time," Jake said as he followed his sister. Dean and Sam followed and walked into the house to see Des glaring at her father.  
"Get out and don't contact us again. If you do, I'll kill you myself," Des growled.  
"Fine, but remember I can break you, Des." He said before he left. Des turned to the couch and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"You guys are okay, right?" Des asked.  
"Yes Aunty Des. We're fine," A boy's voice said.  
"Thank you." Des said as she turned.  
"Anytime, Desideria," Castiel said.  
"Cas?" Dean and Sam asked.  
"How do you know them?" Dean asked.  
"It's a long story," Castiel said.  
"I'll make it shorter for you. My mom was a guardian angel and then she got tempted by Lucifer. She fell and became a succubus. Before that she was an item with Castiel," Des explained.  
"Which changes what?" Sam asked.  
"My brother, nephew, nieces, and I were born to the blood of an angel." Des answered.  
"If you don't need anything else, we need to get them to sleep," Jake said. Des took a step forward and touched Dean's cheek.  
"Wait Jake. Let's introduce them to the kids," Des whispered. Dean didn't know why but the look in her blue green eyes floored him. Des lead him to the front of the couch and gestured to the three kids sitting on the couch. There was one boy and two girls. The boy had short black hair that was slightly messy with chocolate brown eyes. The girl sitting next to him had dirty blonde hair that brushed past her shoulders and was straight with light blue eyes and the other girl had strawberry blonde hair that brushed her shoulders with chocolate brown eyes.  
"Dean, Sam this is Devyn, Andrea, and Abigail, my brother's children," Des said.  
"My name is pronounced Devon but its spelled D-e-v-y-n." Devyn said. Des smiled and looked at Dean.  
"Are they human?" Dean asked.  
"Part human and part succubus/incubus." Jake answered.  
"We won't turn them unless we have to," Des whispered.  
"Say thank you to Castiel and go get ready for bed," Jake said.  
"Thank you," the three voices chorused. Castiel nodded and watched as they left.  
"Des, you have to be careful," Castiel said.  
"I normally am. I slipped one time with Henry." Des whispered before she left. Dean didn't know why, but he followed after her. Dean watched as she carefully laid Valkyria on the dresser. She must have known Dean was there.  
"Will you untie the back of the dress?" She asked. She had moved her red hair over her shoulder. Dean walked over and started untying the ribbons. Dean's fingers brushed her bare skin.  
"Thank you." She said. Dean nodded his head and watched as she slipped behind a door. Dean looked around the room and noticed that only two pictures were on the wall. He looked at them. It was Des and Jake with Death and Castiel in front of a house. The other was of the three kids playing around. "You admiring my pictures?" Des asked. Dean turned and saw her standing there with her arms crossed. Dean wasn't sure what he expected but she didn't seem any different.  
"I don't want to be too forward but can I take you back to my hotel?" Dean asked. Des chuckled.  
"Do you know what you're playing with?" Des asked.  
"No, but you seem like the type that would be too bad," Dean said. Des shook her head.  
"What about your brother?" She asked. Dean sighed.  
"Point taken," he said.  
"I know a couple of places we could go." She whispered.

-

A year later

-

Dean and Sam were once again heading down the road. Dean's thoughts couldn't help but drift. Des would want to know about Eve but she wasn't in California anymore. They pulled into Middletown, Connecticut. They were following a lead. They already had a hotel room, but they were looking for a place to eat. It was late, so they pulled into a bar called "Midnight Dreams".  
"It shouldn't be too bad." Sam said. Dean nodded his head and walked in. Dean and Sam found a seat at the bar and looked at the menus.  
"Weirdest bar," Dean muttered.  
"You're telling me," Sam said.  
"What can I get you, hot stuff?" A feminine voice asked. Dean looked up from his menu and saw a 5'6'' woman standing there. She had curly brown hair with golden tips that brushed her shoulders. She had a nice bust and a good body. Her eyes were cerulean blue.  
"Mary, Deanna. What did I say about that?" A voice asked as she walked over. Dean blinked. That red hair looked so familiar. Only difference was that it was extremely curly and her eyes were emerald green.  
"Not to, mommy," Mary said with a smile.  
"Go help your brother," The woman said as she rested her hands on her hips.  
"Sorry about that. She's my most strong willed one. Sort of like her father," She said.  
"You own the bar?" Dean asked.  
"Sort of. My brother and I are co-owners," She answered.  
"You have a name?" Sam asked.  
"Yes. Destiny Midnight," She said.  
"Mom! Mary's doing it again," A man called.  
"Samuel, deal with it," Destiny snapped.  
"I say you make her go home," Another man said as he leaned against the bar. He had messy black hair that was kept short and a lean build. His eyes were emerald green.  
"Xander, you know I can't do that." Destiny said.  
"It's worth a shot. You know where Kat went?" Xander asked.  
"No, I don't know where Katarina went. You go find her," Destiny said.  
"You don't look old enough to have kids into their twenties," Sam said.  
"You're right Sam. I don't have kids in their twenties," Destiny said.  
"How do you know my name? I didn't give it," Sam said.  
"Really Sam? You don't recognize me?" Destiny asked.  
"Should I?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe. You rescued me from a nest of vampires and Castiel dated my mother," Destiny said.  
"Des?" Dean asked.  
"Spot on, as always, Dean," Des said with a smile.  
"You had kids?" Dean asked.  
"Four. They're all a year old and Mary has your temperament thank you." Des said.  
"Names? Father even?" Sam asked.  
"Mary Deanna Winchester, Samuel Devyn Winchester, Xander Castiel Winchester, and Katarina Samantha Winchester. Your brother," Des answered.  
"How?" Dean asked.  
"Really, Dean? You were there," Des answered with a sigh.  
"Destiny, you want to do a number?" Jake asked as he walked over. Jake looked like he normally did.  
"Not really," Des said.  
"Ah. I'm going to go keep Mary in check then," Jake said as he went to go hunt down his niece. Des looked at Dean and shook her head.  
"If you're in Middletown, it can't be good," Des said.  
"Eve's up and about," Dean said. Des paled and looked away.  
"Crap," She whispered.  
"Ma'am, can I get a drink?" A feminine voice asked.  
"Of course. What can I get you?" Des asked.  
"Whatever's on tap," She said.  
"It been that kind of day," Des said.  
"You have no idea," She said. Dean watched Des and he blinked.  
"Lisa?" He asked.  
"Dean?" Lisa asked.  
"I'll get you that drink now," Des said.


End file.
